


I'm Always in This Twilight

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: F/M, I have no idea when it is in real life, It's Damian's birthday!, Probably not I just kinda wanted to do this, does this make any sense?, in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, really, she might be the only one he really loves like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always in This Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Cosmic Love" because this was supposed to be a heck of a lot angstier and I didn't feel like changing it

“Why do you need a,” she paused, as if looking down at something, “an ‘International Tool Storage 12 Drawer Ball- Bearing Tool Cabinet, in red, that costs $2.807.40?”

It took Jason a second to digest that, standing in front of him, was Talia al Ghul. They hadn’t seen each other in what -- months? Was it stretching into years already? It was another second before the other things she had said sunk in. “Two _thousand_?-”

“Eight hundred seven _American_ dollars and forty cents,” she corrected.

“-I sure as _Hell_ didn’t buy that. And wait, how do you even know that?”

“Someone must have stolen the card I gave you.”

“And bought something for a garage? Nah, it- _shit_ , it must have been Roy. Talia, I’m sorry, I’ll make him return it.”

“There’s no reason to return it,” she told, seemingly attempting to smile at him. “I was just curious.”

“Curious to come all the way here?” he sighed. “I’m sorry.”

She gave him such a smile, the one that was always going to make his heart turn to mush.

It made him wonder how Bruce felt when he saw that smile, and then he hated himself because, Talia and Bruce and-

She put a hand on his arm, smile turning to something softer, something that was _always_ been just for him. “Jason, are you alright?”

“You know, it’s weird. I thought that I had thrown that card away.”

“Really?”

“I didn’t want to be dependant on you.”

“Dependant? I don’t think that you were ever _dependant_ on me. I enjoyed helping you.” She slowly let go of his arm. “I enjoyed spending time with you.”

He almost asked her what had happened, if Damian had done something that had frazzled her, if Bruce had been a dick, but he didn’t. He didn’t really want this moment to be ruined by his big mouth.

She leaned in, her soft soft lips pressing against his, and he wrapped his arms around her, the flat of his hands against her back, holding her to him.

(But never caging her, no, never _trapping_ her because he might have been Robin but she was the wind.)

She tangled her fingers into his hair, tugging him closer to her, because she had _missed_ this so much, so badly and _how had it taken me so long to realize that?_

It was only their lips on each other -- leaving trails across each other’s lips, their jaws, their necks -- when the door opened, the smell of Chinese take out blooming into the room, and Roy going:

“Oh shit.”

They had already pulled away from each other, already let blushes spread across their skin because of _course_ Roy would barge in, not that Jason could be really mad at him, not when it had been because of him that Talia had shown up, and his fingers were already itching to have her under them again. She was better and worse than a drug at the same time.

* * *

 

“So, how offended were you by that food?” Jason asked as he closed (but not _locked_ , because lord forbid tonight be the night that Roy decides to sleep walk and Jason isn’t there to safely guide him back to his bed) the door behind him.

“Offended?” she echoed, a smile playing across her lips. “I’m not _offended_ by food.”

“Good,” he said as he leaned in, lightly nuzzling her cheek, “I’d hate for you to be upset tonight.”

_How could I be upset when I have you again?_

* * *

 

The morning found them tangled up in each other’s arms and Jason’s sheets. There were beams of warm lights hitting them from the skylight, making them all to content to stay in.

“Do you have anywhere to be?” he asks her, because sure, she came her about the cart, but who knows if it was just a detour.

She sighed, moving her head away from his chest to look into his eyes. He had to admire how human, how _adorable_ , she looked with bed head, had to admire how her skin was glowing.

“It’s Damian’s birthday this weekend,” she mused, “I was going to surprise him at the Manor on Friday.”

His fingers splayed out across her hips. “It’s Wednesday,” he reminded her, and she hummed in return. “We could go together, leave tomorrow night, do a road trip.”

And she smiled at him. “With Roy?”

“’Course, can’t leave him him alone or he’ll do something really stupid,” explaining it all with a smile on his lips. He’d be lying if he said that Roy wasn’t his best friend, but he did the craziest things, especially when left to his own devices, “Plus, I’m sure that Dick’ll be there and that might be nice for them.”

Talia hummed before settling down again, pushing Jason over onto his back so that she could rest her head on his chest. “Are you sure that you will be okay with going?”

He thought about it as he splayed a hand across the small of her back. Yeah, he doesn’t get along with all of the Bats -- never had and never will -- but he could make peace with them for a weekend, for Damian and Talia. So he nods, says: “Of course,” and he feels her smile against his skin.

* * *

 

Damian is turning fifteen, when the last time he saw him, Jason could’ve sworn he looked twelve. And it’s not something that’s noticeable but Jason could tell that he’s upset by it -- or, he hopes that that’s what he’s upset about. Regardless, he finds himself walking out into the gardens, sitting next to Damian on the fountain. “You alright, Baby bat?”

The boy glares daggers at him for a second before sighing, letting his whole frame relax along with it. “Is Mother happy?”

It’s such an innocent question, so innocent for _Damian_ to say, that it takes him a moment to process. Talia’s been with Jason for two whole days now, and she’s as happy as he’s ever seen her, especially when she got to see her son. Of course, she and Bruce got into a fight, but that was nothing that couldn’t be solved with a little interference from Alfred. So, he says, “Yeah, she is,” and Damian nods.

“I had always wanted my parents to be together again,” he admits. “I wished for it on every birthday that I’ve had since I got here, and on every shooting star I’ve seen -- and yes, Todd, I know that they’re meteorites -- but they never got together.” He hesitates for a second, not meeting Jason’s eyes before adding: “Yet the two of you always do.”

Jason remains silent because he can hear the implication there -- that Damian thinks that somehow, some cosmic force is trying to tell him that his father isn’t _Bruce_ , but _him_ , and he feels bad for the kid. He puts an arm around him, tugging him closer. “You are more Bat than I am, Damian. And yeah, I love you, and I love your mother, and I think that I’d be _happy_ if you thought of me as a father _figure_ , but Bruce is your father, I’m sure. And I’m sure he is too, no matter what you do that makes either of you think he isn’t.”

“Like killing,” Damian whispers.

There’s a pang in his heart for a second. “We all know how there’s different ways of justice, how it’s always gonna be like that. Bruce might want to turn a blind eye to killing, but that’s his belief. The two of us? We kill when we think it’s necessary. Yeah, there’s a rush, I’m never going to deny that, but… but I wouldn’t want to do it every day if I didn’t have to, and I don’t think that you would either.”

Damian throws his arms around him, buries his face into Jason’s stomach. “Thank you, Todd.”

* * *

 

Talia’s curled herself up next to Jason as the whole family watched _The Aristocats_. If it’d been anyone else, Jason might have cut back on the PDA -- he’s not trying to rub it in anyone’s face, especially Bruce’s, but apparently now that Damian knows she’s happy, he likes it a lot. And, normally, Talia is never this affectionate, and he likes it -- _them_ \-- likes this; his hand on her back, her head against his shoulder. She pulled an all nighter with driving through the night, so she’s tired, eyes drooping, but she manages to make it through the entire film, even smiling at the end.

After the movie everyone went to bed; Jason smiled at Dick and Roy going off to the guest bedroom that Roy was being put up in. Tim went off to his own bedroom, but it was unspoken knowledge that, at some point after patrol, he’d slip into Bruce’s room. In another life, he thinks he might have been jealous, but not now, not when Talia lets him pick her up and carry her into his room.

They don’t do anything other than lay next to each other, his arms around her as she falls asleep quickly.

“Je t’aime,” he whispered, softly and into her hair. “So much.”

* * *

 

Alfred was the best baker in the house, but there was something about cakes that stumped him, especially if it was for a special occasion. So, Talia and Jason slipped down into the kitchen early in the morning, when everyone except Alfred was still quite asleep.

They worked silently, the recipe one that Talia had memorized -- it was, after all, her only child’s favorite cake. She made the batter for the cake as Jay made the Swiss meringue buttercream and when they were done they both frosted the cake. Talia was able to frost in between the cakes and the sides, while Jason frosted and then used a pastry bag for piping on top.

Working together like that, it was domestic in a way that they both had always tried to avoid before. With each other though, they were… comfortable, in a way that they couldn’t be with others. So this? This was alright.

The cake was done by nine thirty and soon after was when the others began to wake up; Damian was the first one down, letting a gasp slip out when he saw the cake. He reclaimed himself after a moment, smiling at Talia and Jason as the other family members filtered in and Alfred prepared Damian’s favorite breakfast of hash browns, cheese blitz, and fruit. Damian sat in between his parents, smiling, happy because everyone else was there and _happy_.

* * *

 

The rest of the day wasn’t spent on any one thing in particular, but really just spending time with each other, with Damian, really, everyone being happy and hoping that none of them would be called away for the horror of the day.

Damian stuck with his mother as much as he could -- not because he didn’t love Bruce, but because he never saw his mother. And while Jason stayed close to her, and by extension, Damian, he wasn’t suffocating them, and it was: nice.

“Are you alright?” Jason asked, before adding: “After last night?”

Damian smiled, nodded. “I’d be less alright if it had not been for you.”

“Hey, no problem, Baby bat,” he said before brushing shoulders with him. “You know that I’m always here for you.”

Yeah, he knew that. It was nice that he knew Jason was there for _him_ , not just there because Damian was Talia and/or Bruce’s son. It was… satisfying.

* * *

 

“Do you honestly think that Damian liked his present?” Jason asked Talia as she sat in between his legs, leaning against his chest, their fingers intertwined with each other’s.

“Of course he did,” she said as she tilted her head back. “It was thoughtful; you handmade him that bracelet.”

“You don’t think that it was girly?”

“Cowrie shells are a symbol of wealth,” she explained, “of ocean spirits and power. Fertility? Yes, but they are _more_ than that.”

Jason purred, nuzzled her neck, one hand disentangling from hers as he fingered her bracelet, a near exact match of the one he gave Damian. “At least you _know_ that you got him something he’d like.”

“It was a trip to Paris, nothing special.”

“But it’s a trip with you, and the two of you can go see all the nice museums, like the Louvre and le Musee d’Orsay. So… maybe going to Paris, itself, isn’t special to people like you -- us -- who travel around constantly, but going there together and making memories _is_.”

She thumbed the inside of his hand as he talked. “Did you ever do anything memorable with your mother?”

“We went to the Gotham museum once, for my birthday. It’s in August, you know, so I think it was really so we could be in the free air conditioning, but it was nice. I got to meet one of the painters who had an exhibit showing and…” he shrugged. “It was nice.”

She nodded before reaching up for a kiss. “I’d like to take you somewhere, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Roy could come, too.”

“Where would you want to go?”

She turned around, cupping his face in her hands. “Anywhere you want, as long as we’re together.”

And yeah, this is something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll add more to this but I might make this a series instead idk but I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
